Day After Day
by Evidence
Summary: Sara's life hangs in the balance if Grissom can't save her- Now a Completed Story!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Day After Day  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chapter one-Grissom prepares for his Geek's death  
  
Author's Notes: Stole this format from the great writers here. Don't fear G and S fans the last sentence will tell you where this story is going.  
  
On this day he chose to think of the past. Of the first time he met her, of the first smile she gave him. It warmed his heart to think of her now although it didn't diminish the pain. He had known her over a decade and loved her for the past two years. He had not expected to fall in love with anyone, especially not her.  
  
  
"Gil," Catherine's voice broke into his thoughts, "I'm sorry to...interrupt." She was quiet, which was unusual for her. They all were being uncharacteristic lately ever since...  
  
  
"It's okay. What do you need?" Grissom was glad that he could lose himself in his work during a time like this.   
  
  
Catherine sighed. "Doc Robbins paged me- her body is on the way here. He said you wanted to be there."  
  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Yes, I told him that."  
  
  
"Are you sure? This isn't just another dead body, this is..." She paused finding the next word difficult to say, "Sara."  
  
  
"I want to be there, Catherine. I don't want Eckley there or anyone else." Anger rose and then subsided. "I'm sorry I don't mean to get mad at you."  
  
  
Catherine walked over to Grissom's desk and put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to apologize. We are all upset. We all loved her."  
  
  
"Not like I did!" He spoke the statement without thinking. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have dared utter it but now what was the point. She would never know how deeply she moved him.  
  
  
Catherine's paler turned whiter. "Oh, Gil. I'm so sorry."  
  
  
"I never told her," tears formed and his throat grew dry, "I never told her how I felt."  
  
  
"If you need me to go with you..." Catherine started but Grissom had already shook his head no.  
  
  
"Thank you but I need to do this on my own." Catherine left with a squeeze of this shoulder blade.  
  
  
Grissom slowly got up from his desk and proceeded down the hall to the coroner's office. It was the longest walk of his life. As he passed he saw Greg in the DNA lab, eyes bloodshot. Nick was coming from Trace, head bent down, not even noticing his boss walking pass him. The whole lot of them were in dire straits. It was if Grissom had sunk to the bottom of the ocean, drowning slowly, wishing the torture to be over.  
  
"Gil!" Doc Robbins was hurrying out of the VIP morgue, crutches slightly hindering him.  
  
"Albert, you shouldn't be surprised to see me, you knew I was coming."  
  
"Gil," the doctor acted like he hadn't heard him, "the girl they brought in, same height and hair color but..."  
  
Grissom's breath caught in this throat.  
  
"It's not her. It's not Sara."  
  
Grissom began to shake from joy but then stark reality gripped him. "She's still in danger. He's got her."  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Day After Day  
  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the replies! If you ask, you shall receive. Now the story begins to pick up a little more speed so hang on it's a wild ride.  
  
  
"I really don't feel like being here right now," Warrick Brown said staring at the bottom of his half drunken coffee cup, "Why did Grissom call this meeting?"  
  
Nick Stokes sighed. "I think the meeting is about Sara. They found her body this morning in an alley off the Strip."  
  
"Why didn't someone tell me!" Warrick was visibly upset.  
  
"If we speak about it, then it will become too real," Nick's voice shook with emotion.   
  
"It's already too real." Warrick looked up, puzzled at the figure who entered the room.  
  
Grissom was smiling. "Where's Catherine?"  
  
"Right behind you." Catherine stopped next to him and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
  
Grissom didn't answer. He instead smiled brightly again.  
  
"Are you on drugs or something, man?" Warrick asked looking at Nick and Catherine who mirrored his quizzical expression.  
  
"I just came from the coroner's office. The body Doc Robbins has isn't Sara." Grissom paused to let the information sink in. Nick choked back a laugh. Warrick's eyes filled with emotion.  
  
"Thank, God," Catherine started and then stopped. "This doesn't mean she's okay, Gil. He's still got her."  
  
The smile vanished from Grissom's lips. He knew that of course, he had even made the exact same comment to Albert Robbins. Somewhere between realizing that they hadn't found Sara's body yet and calling the meeting together, he had let himself by happy in the fact that she was still alive. Was she really, though? There was no evidence proving Sara Sidle was still breathing. He promised he was going to kill her. The bastard had said that Sara would be dead and returned to them soon. That was over a week ago. Since then the whole CSI unit had been on autopilot, trying to get through the day and their emotions. They had been waiting for Sara to appear on Robbin's cold, metal slab. When the news had come that morning of a body of a young woman matching Sara's description, he thought that her suffering was done. Now he wasn't sure.  
  
"You're right Catherine. I got my hopes up."  
  
"Right with you, Griss," Nick said, the laughter gone from his voice.  
  
"We have a woman with the good doctor right now that needs our attention. Nick and Warrick, I want you two on it. She might be connected to Sara's case." Both men shook their heads. "Cath, you're working with me on Sara's case."  
  
"Whoa," Catherine gave Grissom a hard look, "You know you can't work on it and it's Eckley's case anyway. I know you want to find her but..."  
  
"No, I'm going to find her or at least make him pay." Grissom's voice raised. "You can work with Nick and Warrick, Catherine."  
  
"I'll work with you..."  
  
"No, your not. This is an order, got it?" Nick and Warrick didn't know where to look, down at their shoes seemed to be the best option.   
  
Catherine breathed deeply. If he wasn't so upset about Sara, she probably would have blasted him. "Fine, boss."  
  
The CSI's scattered to their new case leaving Grissom alone. Every room that he entered he could hear Sara's voice, see her bright smile. She was with him always even though they were only friends. If he could see her one more time he knew he would tell her how he felt. Out of fear he never revealed his inner thoughts to her and now he feared he would lose her forever.  
  
  
  
There were no lights in the room. It smelled of mildew and sewage. The floor was wet as if it were sinking into a pond. The air felt frigid even though she knew they were still in Las Vegas. Maybe it was just fear chilling her bones. Her voice half a whisper, she said one word before she fell into a restless slumber, "Grissom."   
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: In this chapter we slip into the past for a bit. The past begins and ends with *. Thanks again for the replies!  
  
  
Las Vegas's bright lights shone on the road before Grissom like a lighthouse guiding ships to the harbor. He pulled into a metered parking spot in front of her building but didn't take the time to put a quarter in. Eckley's crew had left Sara's apartment in disarray- exactly how it was found by Catherine. It seemed like years had passed between the day Sara never showed up for work and now. It had actually only been a few weeks.  
  
Grissom could still hear Catherine's panicked voice in his head, the feeling of his heart seizing as Catherine said those infamous words, "Sara's apartment has been ransacked. There is blood all over. Sara's not here."   
  
Sara's apartment was small and red tinged on it's own but now the noticeable stains of blood echoed the walls and furniture. There really wasn't "blood all over" as Catherine had first exclaimed, minuscule amounts of blood drops though were scattered about. They told an interesting story. Greg had discovered that the blood belonged to Sara and her assailant. Who the assailant was still a mystery.  
  
It seemed that a fight ensued shortly after Sara got home, her purse was on her kitchen island and the answering machine had played out two messages. One of the messages Sara had to hear was from Catherine, apologizing for Grissom's behavior. Catherine always seemed to be a go-between for the both of them. Grissom could remember Eckley questioning him after he had the tape. Eckley was curious as to why Sara would be so upset because of a "rebuff". That was Conrad Eckley's favorite new word to throw around in Grissom's presence. He acted as if he then something sordid was going between Grissom and Sara. If only it had. If only Grissom wasn't scared to let her in... if only.  
  
Grissom felt like an intruder going through Sara's private possessions, scouring her drawers for clues. How she would hate this, he thought as tears welled up into his eyes. He found an answering machine tape in a bottom drawer of her desk. He put it into the black dust-ridden machine and played the message. His voice echoed back to him, "Sara, its Gil Grissom. Look I need your help. I'm in chaos down here in Vegas, one of my rookies is dead and another CSI needs to be investigated. Could you come and do the investigation? (A pause) There is also a position open on graveyard shift; I'd love for you to take it. Call me, please." It was amazing to him how free he had been with her on the phone and more amazing how she had kept that audio memory all this time.  
  
He thought back to the last time he saw Sara before she disappeared out of this life.  
  
** "Grissom," she stood in the doorway to his office looking pensive.  
  
"What's up?" he asked glancing down at his notes, it was easier than looking into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I've got a question to ask you."  
  
"Go ahead." He concentrated fully on the notes.  
  
"Do you want to go to dinner with me?"  
  
The notes dropped down to the desk. She must be trying to make some point, he reasoned, just like the last time she stood in my doorway and asked me...  
  
"Grissom, are you going to answer me?" She swallowed hard and he knew she was finding it difficult to proceed.  
  
"Is Nick coming, too?" Why did that come out? Grissom's tongue came before his brain sometimes.  
  
"Oh, I'm not inviting Nick, I'm inviting you." She paused and then continued moving into the office, his inner sanctuary. "I'm asking you out on a date." She said the words in a rush as if she were afraid they weren't going to come out.  
  
Tell her yes, his inner voice said. Gil Grissom couldn't do it though. Fear came and took over his sensible and sensitive sides. "I don't want to date you." It was out before he thought about what he was saying. He was closing the door on whatever he could have with Sara. Why did he have to be so cruel? He wanted to date her, why couldn't he say that?  
  
Her eyes glazed and anger shook her voice, "Fine, that's cool." She stormed out the office but he could hear her tears in the hall.  
  
"What did you do?" Catherine stuck her head into his office.  
  
"I told Sara I don't want to date her."**  
  
  
Catherine, of course, let him have it using some pretty saucy vocabulary. She told him she was going to call Sara and apologize to her for him. Why couldn't he do it? He didn't know the answer to that one.  
  
Sara, hurt, upset, leaving the office; the image stayed in his head.  
  
Had he said, "Yes." Had he followed her home. Had he done so many things maybe she wouldn't have found herself in this situation. He was partly responsible for the hell she was going through. Grissom could still remember every detail of the last outfit he saw her in: black jeans, gray v-neck tee, her black ray-bans on her head. He wondered if they would find her body in those clothes. Once beautiful clothes like the woman, who wore than, tore and discarded.  
  
"Grissom!" The voice behind him belonged to Conrad Eckley. "What are you thinking? You can't take over my case. It's my case, Gil, not yours. Your too close to Sidle."  
  
Grissom was ignoring him. "Conrad, how did you get into Sara's apartment without me knowing you were here?"  
  
"What?" Eckley shook his head. I came through the front door Gil, she doesn't have a chimney."  
  
"I closed the front door and locked it."  
  
"No, the door was two inches open and not locked as far as I could tell." Eckley shook his head as if he was talking to a misguided child.  
  
Grissom moved past Eckley and to Sara's door. It was still in the locked position. He closed it softly and watched with horror as it slowly opened back up. "Sara's door is warped. It's not closing right."  
  
"What?" Eckley bent down and took a look himself. "This is how he got in. We thought she had opened the door to someone she knew."  
  
Sara was upset, thought Grissom, so she could have forgotten about the door. God, what had he done.  
  
  
The door opened slightly casting the morning sun on Sara's face. Her eyes burned from the invasion. He stood in the doorway, a silhouetted figure. "Why are you doing this?" she managed to croak with dry-mouth.   
  
"Get up," he said.  
  
"I can't, you have my hands tied to my legs, remember?"  
  
He moved with one swift stroke into the room and dragged her forcefully to her knees. "When I tell you to get up, you do. Got it bitch?"  
  
Sara didn't answer instead she concentrate on the one thing that was helping her get through this ordeal- Gil Grissom. She let her mind wander to all the little moments they had shared, his blue eyes, the way one can see his mind work through his facial expressions. He had hurt her deeply the last time she saw him but she chose not to remember that. If she was to die she wanted to think of Grissom in a positive light. Sara was willing to forgive him for his ignorance just as long as she could see him again and maybe touch him.  
  
The stranger who had invaded her life and held all the power was talking. She had not been listening but the gleam in his eyes told her what he was saying could be important. "Could you repeat that?" she asked.  
  
"Listen when I tell you something!" His foot slammed into right side. Her breath caught in her chest. "Today is your last day on Earth. Tomorrow you die."  
  
"You've been promising that for a week."  
  
"Shut up!" He kicked her again, this time with even greater force. A rib felt like it cracked in slow motion, pain entered her every pore. "Well, tomorrow that promise is coming true." He left her there kneeling, the dark obscuring the light once more. Sara thought back to the day he had taken her life away from her.  
  
**Sara had been angry, upset, disgusted, and disillusioned. Gil Grissom, the man she had loved for years, had turned her down without expressing any emotion. She had been hoping if a rebuff had occurred that he would have used his age or his role as boss as an excuse. Instead he had cruelly had said he didn't want to date her. She was sorry she had asked. To love someone who didn't love you back was bad enough but to have him rip your heart out, was too much to take.  
  
She had meant to tell her landlord about the warped door but when she got home he was always busy running errands. She had foolishly removed her gun and belt including her ID before checking her messages. There was one from a sweepstakes and one from Catherine. Catherine had apologized for Grissom's behavior and said not to take the rebuff to heart. She also lamented how she would be over soon so they could "chat". Sara did not feel in the mood to talk about anything, nevermind her love her. She was lost in her own thoughts and that probably could explain why she hadn't heard him come in.  
  
As she turned, she saw the knife, small but big enough to do damage. He lunged at her and she moved to avoid this thrust. The knife still scraped her arm. She ran for her gun but he was as fast as her. The knife penetrated through cloth to her flesh. She worked off the pain as she swung her arm around. The punch connected with his nose and sent blood spraying her furniture. He jabbed the knife towards her again and she reeled back. Tripping on a book laying on the floor, Sara felt her head slam into the surface. Stars appeared in her eyes. She tried to remain focus, to plan her next move but it was too late. Her gun coming down on top of her forehead was the last image she saw.**  
  
  
Grissom was in his office when Nick appeared. "Griss, the lady we thought was Sara, we solved her case."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, turns out Miss Janice Granger had one abusive boyfriend who beat her till she died. Brass managed a confession out of him."  
  
"Good work, Nick." Grissom went back to looking at the photos on his desk.  
  
Nick moved behind him. "Sara's apartment. I heard you ran into Old Eck there."  
  
"Yeah, he agreed to let me handle the case seeing he screwed up."  
  
Nick smiled. "How did he do that?"  
  
Grissom put the photos down and turned to the younger CSI. "He neglected to see that Sara's door was warped allowing easy access for any intruder."  
  
Emotion gripped Nick's voice. "Do you think we'll find her?"  
  
Grissom didn't look into his eyes. "We'll get her back, Nick."  
  
The office door swung open at that very moment. A still emotionally effected but happier Greg Sanders strode in. "Guys, I got a lead in Sara's case. I know who her 'napper is!"   
  
To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Day After Day  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Author's Notes: Once again thank you for the reviews, they brighten a sometimes bleak day. I had to create my own impression of the Sidles seeing we haven't seen them yet in TV land. I wasn't sure I was going to put a scene with them in but it doesn't make sense that Sara's parents wouldn't come to Las Vegas if she were missing.  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime but they didn't feel like eating. Catherine Willows had been kind enough to let them stay with her and her cherub, Lindsay. They would be forever grateful to her. Time passed so slowly now that Sara was gone. They wanted for information, prayed for good news, and couldn't bring themselves to understand why this was happening.   
  
"Do you want to put on the television?" Mr. Sidle asked wanting to break the monotones silence.  
  
"No, there might be a news story on Sara. I can't...I can't watch that anymore. A reporter who doesn't know her talking about how the worst is feared. No, I can't do that, Dan." Mrs. Sidle stared out the window. The day was sunny and bright. Not that Sara would have cared. She was always looking forward to the night and the next puzzling case it would bring.  
  
Dan Sidle put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "They'll find her." He said it with more confidence than he felt.  
  
"Catherine says that Mr. Grissom is now on the case. Maybe he'll have better luck. I wonder if he knows how Sara feels."  
  
"About what?" her husband asked.  
  
"About him," Laura Sidle shook her head. "You men are all alike, too dumb to realize when a girl likes you."  
  
"I doubt Sara likes her boss. Didn't she have a seminar with him?"  
  
"Sara has definite feelings for Mr. Grissom." She sighed as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Did she tell you this?"  
  
"In not so many words, yes. All Sara talks about is Grissom. She says how smart he is, how he can find any clue, how he bought her a plant." Laura smiled at the memory. Sara sounded like a kid as she had gushed about the "beautiful plant" Grissom had sent her.   
  
Dan chuckled, "Well, if he's going to be our son-in-law, you're going to have to stop calling him 'Mr. Grissom'."  
  
It was nice to enjoy a moment of piece with a happy notion dangling in their minds. If only Sara will survive to get married, her mother thought.   
  
  
Greg had delivered the news with his usual gusto.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Grissom wanted a real lead; he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them quickly dashed.  
  
"Well, I went back over the blood samples that Eckley had collected from Sara's apartment. I discovered a tiny strand of hair in one."  
  
Nick and Grissom looked at each other and back at the young lab tech. "And.." Nick started.  
  
"Patience."  
  
"Greg!"  
  
"Okay, hey I'm going to tell you. We've got ourselves a cat person."  
  
Nick looked to Grissom and back to Greg.   
  
Grissom removed the glasses that were making his headache even worse and sighed. "Cat person?"  
  
"Yeah," Greg smiled, "The hair belongs to a Calico cat."  
  
"So Sara's kidnapper owns a cat. Now what?" Nick didn't know whether to look relieved or more confused.  
  
The lights form the overhead ceiling danced in Greg's eyes. "I've already done what needed to be done Amigo. I called up all the local vets and get a list of Calico owners."  
  
"They just gave you the names?" Nick asked with surprise.  
  
Greg shrugged. "They were all women, I just worked my charm."  
  
"Good work, Greg," Grissom smiled for once at the tech, "Nick, get Catherine and track down these cat owners. It might be a long shot but it's all we've got."  
  
"On it." Nick hustled out of the room grabbing the folder from Greg's hand.   
  
"You know Calicos are a symbol of good luck," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully one Calico will bring us closer to finding Sara."  
  
  
  
The pain was excruciating. Her knees felt like they were buckling under her. Sara did not want to lay back down on the wet, wood floor. She struggled to loosen her binds but to no avail. Her wrists had bled the first few days in her cell but now that had seized. Her hands were numb as well as her legs and she worried that the blood was not flowing in them. If she got out of this she could lose her hands and/or her legs. Doc Robbins managed, she thought, I can do it, too. At this moment in time she lacked the confidence to believe her words.   
  
Her legs and arms weren't the only body parts hurting her. Pain encased her face and head where her gun and his fists had connected. Her rib felt broken from the last assault. He had been upset at first to discover she worked for the police department. He then had gleefully told her he had sent her ID to CSI headquarters. Sara had seen him help himself to a pair of gloves from her belt pact. He was being cautious and that was going to make it harder for Sara to be found. After a week or so he sent more proof that he had her- he used his knife to extract a quarter size worth piece of flesh from Sara's side. He had also sent the CSI team a note. He had told them that Sara would be dead and returned to them soon.  
  
Sara worried about her co-workers and friends. Nick was like a brother to her, she shared a unique older/younger sibling relationship with Warrick, Greg was a constant friend, and Catherine was there to bounce ideas off of. Of course there was Grissom. He was everything to her. She wondered how he would manage if she was gone for good. Would his life alter? Would he be unaffected? Would he miss her as much as she would miss him if roles were reversed?  
  
Sara knew this must be a nightmare come true for her parents. She was their only child and although they were not always close, they loved each other deeply. I can't die; I can't, she thought, for their sake I can't. Alas she was not the one in charge of her fate.  
  
The door to her prison swung open. "Time for a bathroom break." She hated this more than the beatings. She would have rather wet her pants than let him pull them down. The only good thing was that he stopped there. Sara had worried at first that she was there to be some sick sex toy but he never touched her in that way. She was at least spared that horror.  
  
After the bathroom break, he always feed her. His meals consisted of pinwheels, salsa chips, candy bars, and other items off the junk food menu. Sara ate them to survive but she swore if she got out of this she would never touch the stuff again. It would be a constant reminder of what transpired.   
  
Today's meal was a Devil Dog that's crème filling was turning a nasty shade of green. "I can't eat that."  
  
"It's all you got, bitch. These ain't McDonalds."  
  
Sara forced spit into her throat so that she could continue to speak. "It's rotten, if I eat it I could get sick."  
  
"Like I care." He threw the treat to the watery floor. "That's all your getting for now. I'll be back, I got to feed the cat." He slammed the door behind him. Seconds later Sara heard the sound of his truck speeding off.  
  
A few times a day he would leave her to feed his cat. It would have been the perfect opportunity to escape if Sara could get free. She always wanted to cry at this point: being so close to ending the nightmare but unable to get away. She had searched her mind trying to come up with a way out of her ropes. They were too tight to do much. Then like a physics problem the answer came to her. She knew one possible way to get free. Today she would make her escape and head home. Back to her life, her friends, and her Grissom.   
  
  
To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Again the ** stand for slipping into the past. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and although Sara's escape plan might sound made up there is some scientific fact to back it up.  
  
  
"How's it going?"   
  
Catherine looked up from her computer screen to see Jim Brass. "Hey, Jim, better now that we all have a mission."  
  
"Let me guess the mission is to find Sara before her time runs out?"  
  
"Exactly." Catherine turned back to the blinking words on the screen.  
  
"I offer my assistance." Jim smiled. He was quite fond of Sara and knew how good she was for Grissom. If only Grissom would wake up and tell her how he felt. Jim hoped his friend would get the chance. "So what's fascinating on the computer?"  
  
"Greg found cat hair in blood found at Sara's apartment. It turns out that it's a Calico cat owner who has Sara. Now I'm trying to do a background check for each owner." She sighed and pushed her hands through her hair. The tension was getting unbearable in the office. They knew they had a small window of opportunity to save Sara, if she was still alive. If they couldn't end the horror and bring her back, Catherine knew none of them would be able to forgive themselves. In the fifteen years Cath had been on the job she never thought of giving it up until now.  
  
"Let me handle the background check, I am the cop."   
  
"Thanks." Catherine looked up at him, tears in the rims of her eyes. "We have to find her."  
  
  
Grissom had found peace in the layout room. Scattered along the table where the crime scene photos of Sara's apartment. He had been going over each photo for the last hour, hoping to see something the day shift missed. His eyes were tired from the strain but his determination had not faltered. There was a clue, he knew it, there always was. Why for this case was it so difficult to find?  
  
He looked at the layout room doorway and saw her standing there. A memory etched in his mind. Was it just a few weeks ago?  
  
**He heard her voice behind him. "Hey, did you find anything interesting in the towels."  
  
She was standing as usual in the doorway, arms folded.  
  
"Why don't you come in and take a look? A different set of eyes might help." He couldn't help but smile at her.   
  
Sara walked in and took her place beside him.  
  
"Gloves?" he asked, handing her a pair.  
  
"You take good care of me."  
  
"I try." A bright smile appeared on her face as he said it.  
  
"So," Sara said leaning over, "who's the blood spray from?"  
  
"The blood matches the boyfriend so we can prove he was killed in the bathroom." God, she smelled good, Grissom thought.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"What did you find something?" Grissom leaned in closer, his lab coat touching her arm.  
  
"Maybe," Sara reached across him to grab tweezers lying on the table. Her arm brushed his chest and he involuntarily sucked in his breath.  
  
Finding his tongue he asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Looks like a tiny piece of flesh. It might belong to your killer." The 100-watt smile danced on her lips.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Lucky for you, you'll never find out."  
  
Their faces were mere inches apart. He could feel her breath on his face. The urge to kiss her was powerful. He couldn't though; he couldn't step over that line. Grissom took a step back and away from her.   
  
"Thank you, Sara for the help."  
  
He could tell she wanted to say something but stopped. Instead she had only said, "Your welcome."**  
  
A few hours later she would come to his office and ask him out on a date. He would coldly turn her down. Sara would venture home to be kidnapped. If he had kissed her then, none of this would have happened. Sara was to pay the consequences for his mistake.   
  
  
Sara had thought of escaping before. She had used her physics mind to calculate all the possibilities. No great Einstein light bulb had gone off in her head. That is until he threw the Devil Dog down. The mold that was covering the crème filling would provide her with the key in the pie to open her jail cell.  
  
Sara let herself fall to the wet floor. Using what muscles she had left she began sliding herself to the chocolate substance. The effort was making her tired but she was determined not to give up. Finally reaching her goal she used her right hand to grab it. Sara dislodged the green crème and began sliding it under her left wrist. The ropes had created bloody cuts into her small wrists. The bacteria from the dog was now burning those open wounds. I'm probably giving myself a major infection, Sara thought. That didn't matter right now. She needed to loosen the grasp of her binds. In order to do that she headed the crème. Crème from Devil Dogs etc. have enzymes which act as separating agent. By spreading it on the wrists, Sara was making the rope slippery and allowing the enzymes to create friction. The friction would loosen the ropes slightly, just enough to make a difference. Sara kept waiting for him to show up and discover what she was doing. Time was slipping away but eventually she had worked loose her left hand. It took nearly dislocating it to get it free.  
  
She had read before had people could do amazing things if they were in a dire situation. Well, she was in one and she was a step closer to home. Tears entered her eyes but she pushed herself forward. A spasm encased her whole body as she struggled to untie the ropes.  
  
"Please," she moaned, "I have to, I have to get out of these ropes!" The realization hit her that she was not going to be free. One arm was but it was like waving a carrot in front of a starved bunny who could no longer jump and grab it. "You're going to die, Sidle." At that very moment one of the ropes loosed on her right hand. In a matter of seconds she had two tired, sore arms that she could move.   
  
  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said as he opened the front door.   
  
The Calico cat rubbed her head against the cuff of his pants.  
  
"Let me get you some food you must be starved." He proceeded to his kitchen, the cat at his heals. She gobbled a can of Ocean Whitefish as he stroked her back. "It's okay Callie, daddy will be back home soon. I have to just kill that girl. It's hard for daddy; he's never killed anyone before. I have to though so that she can never hurt us again."  
  
  
  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
Gil Grissom dropped the photo he was holding. "Gee, Jim you don't have to yell."  
  
"Well, I said your name nicely and you didn't answer. Lost in thoughts."  
  
If only that was true. "Yeah, I guess. Do you have a new case?"  
  
"No, I'm working yours." Grissom's head shot up. "Yeah, if anyone can find Sara, it's you. I want to help."  
  
"Thanks, Jim."  
  
"I've got some good news. I've been checking on the background of the Calico owners and got four interesting candidates." Brass showed his teeth with a big smile.   
  
"Who are the next contestants on the Price is Right?"  
  
"Well, you didn't find any fingerprints, right?"  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No, only Sara's and other prints belonging to people who had reason to be at her apartment." Not me, he thought, my fingerprints were nowhere around.  
  
"So if there were no fingerprints, there was no way to run them through CODIS or the police department database."  
  
"Right," Grissom said slowly, his heart beginning to race. Was it possible that they knew the identity of Sara's kidnapper?  
  
"Well, these four dudes have either be convicted of a crime or have had complaints filled against them."  
  
"Alright, Jim. Tell me everything."  
  
Corey Dabe was out of prison after serving a five-year sentence for armed robbery. Winston McCaggle served time for assault and battery with a dangerous weapon. Samuel Phillips had five counts of disturbing the peace against him. Mark Raymond had a restraining order filled against him by his former girl.  
  
Grissom spilt up the duties in a divide and conquer format. Nick went with Sgt. O'Reilly (whose fondness for Sara brought him in on his day off) to interview Dabe. Warrick and few patrolmen went to visit the hostile McCaggle. Catherine brought Sgt. Vega with her to get the goods on Phillips. That left Grissom and Brass to speak with Raymond.  
  
  
  
  
Sara struggled to catch her breath as she tried to force the ropes from her legs. Her fingers were numb and were as useful as a jellyfish for untying knots. "Come on! Shit!" The more she tugged the more pain ripped through her body. She rested her head on the sodden floor. She had taken a course in yoga at Harvard but all she could remember was how to breathe to relax yourself. Sara took in the air and let it out slowly. It was working, she did feel more relaxed. "Now I have to think of something peaceful." The first imagine that came to mind was of Gil Grissom.   
  
It was strange to think that he would be the peaceful image; most of the time he had caused her to be confused and frustrated. There was something about him, even with his faults, that she couldn't help but fall for. It wasn't just his physical appearance that intrigued her, it was something more. It was his soul. He was like her in many ways but what made them different made her love him even more. It was as if they were two halves that made a whole. When she was around him she felt happier, freer, more her. She didn't quite understand it. Without being near him now she felt like something was missing. Sara wondered if Grissom felt the same.  
  
  
  
  
"There, Callie, you ate well." He stroked the back of the cat as it purred softly.  
  
A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Who's there?" He angrily asked.  
  
"Police, we have a few questions."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: We start out this chapter by going into the mind of Sara's kidnapper. Then we go back to Sara. Desire- good suggestion, I'll use four spaces to tell you when we have changed settings. Takes again for the reviews!  
  
  
  
Police, he thought, what are they doing here. Do they know? He had to change; he had to act like someone without a secret. He couldn't be stopped, not now, he wasn't done yet. His plan wasn't concluded. He had to make her pay. Try not to be hostile, be polite. Maybe this has nothing to do with her. Maybe.  
  
He answered the door with a smile, "I'm sorry, I was arguing with my cat."  
  
Two men were at his doorway. One wore a gray suit and a badge. The other with graying curly hair had a black jacket on and was scanning his eyes over the property.  
  
Jim Brass looked towards Grissom. "Well we want to talk to you about your cat. Mr. Mark Raymond?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Brass motioned with his hand to the living room that showed between the man's body and the door. "May we come in?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
They entered his living room; Grissom looking more at the room that lay in front of them than Mr. Raymond.  
  
"I'm Captain Brass with the Las Vegas Police Department. This is Gil Grissom from the Crime Lab."  
  
Gil Grissom! He had heard her saying his name when he beat her. Was this her boyfriend? Did he suspect that he had his girl? From the Crime Lab, the words hit him suddenly and he couldn't suppress his shock. He worked with her. He had received the gifts that belonged to her.  
  
"Mr. Raymond, is there a problem?" Brass asked.  
  
"No, I just...I've heard Mr. Grissom's name before."  
  
"Yeah, he's quite famous. I thinking of starting a fan club for him." Brass let out a laugh. "Mr. Raymond do you own a Calico cat?"  
  
On cue, Callie appeared at his feet. "Yes, this is Callie."  
  
"Callie? That's cute."  
  
He shrugged his drooping shoulders. "My girlfriend named her."  
  
"Your girlfriend? That wouldn't be Tracy Ducharme would it? The same one who has a restraining order against you?" Jim ventured a look at Grissom but his eyes were elsewhere.  
  
"Yeah, I should have said ex-girlfriend. We broke up a few months ago." Keep your cool, he thought.  
  
"Oh, where is she now?"  
  
"Chicago. She's working on her masters at Northwestern." He was working hard to hide his inner thoughts and keep the charade up. Mark wanted to yell that she was with the guy she dumped him for. Some Philosophy graduate, a real prick.  
  
Brass took out a notebook and scanned through it. "She petitioned the restraining order against you three months ago, correct."   
  
Just shake your head; don't let him get to you.  
  
"She said at the time you kept calling her, sending flowers, showing up at her work. Then you rammed your truck into her car."  
  
"That's not true. It was an accident." Too bad she wasn't in it at the time, he thought.  
  
"Do you mind if we look at the truck?" Brass's stare was penetrating.  
  
Don't let them see it, they can't. "Why are you here?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know a Sara Sidle would you?"  
  
Don't show anything. "No, should I?"  
  
"Well she's missing and we're just looking into a few leads."  
  
"And I'm one of those leads?" Don't get angry.  
  
"Like I said where checking out various leads." Brass looked at Grissom. Usually Grissom took part in interviews but he was mute with an odd expression on his face. "Do you have a job?"  
  
"No, I'm currently unemployed. I was laid off just a few weeks ago."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." He turned to Grissom. "Anything you'd like to ask?"  
  
"No," Grissom turned towards the door and began to leave.  
  
"Well, we'll be in touch." Brass quickly followed.  
  
They know, they must know. The fear was building inside of him. He had to get rid of her now. He couldn't wait. Grabbing his keys he checked for any sign of the intruders and left for the shack.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brass shook his head. They were a few miles away from Mark Raymond's. "I can't believe you didn't say anything or take any samples. This guy could be a viable suspect."  
  
"He's not a suspect, Jim, he's the one."  
  
Brass nearly swerved the car into oncoming traffic. "Then why did we just leave him!"  
  
Gil Grissom's eyes stayed focused on the road. The yellow lines dividing the traffic reminded him of the yellow brick road. "We need a warrant. If we ask too many questions he'll just...kill Sara."  
  
"How can you be sure it's him?"  
  
"The evidence. Raymond has mud on his boots and pant cuffs implying that he might have been in the woods earlier today. A forest would be a perfect place to hide someone. His face showed that he was searching for answers not telling us the truth. There are ten pictures in his living room. Two belong to his cat and the other eight appear to be of his ex-girlfriend. He's obsessed with her. For some reason he's got Sara." Grissom rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Sara was so close but if they pushed too hard they would never find her.  
  
"It sounds like more gut talking than evidence." Jim was concerned about his friend. In the early years of their friendship they had not always seen eye to eye but after Jim moved back to homicide they were able to talk more freely. It was nice to have a buddy.  
  
"I know that's why we need the warrant."  
  
"I'll do the best I can."  
  
Hold on Sara, Grissom thought, I'm coming for you.  
  
  
  
  
The restraints that held her legs in place finally came undone. She laughed with relief. Moving was quite difficult. The strain of what she had endured and the punishment she had just put herself through had wore out her muscles. Sara knew that she needed to get up and moving. He had been gone so long. Maybe he was going to leave her there to die? She could only hope, in that case she would have plenty of time to escape.  
  
Sara put her palms flat on the floor. She pushed herself up until her knees were bent. It took several tries but she eventually moved herself up so that she was kneeing on the ground, head straight in the air. Her arms were shaking. Sweat was sweeping through her shirt. Sara crawled this way to the door. She put her right hand against the mold-ridden wall and used it as support to try to stand. Her legs couldn't hold her and she went down hard. Catherine had not called her stubborn for nothing. She tried again and this time on wobbly legs opened the door.  
  
It was early evening. Clouds had moved in. Darkness penetrated the woods around. It was a wonderful feeling to see the outdoors again, to breathe in their air. In the distance she could see the lights from various hotels. In her present condition it was going to be a rough journey. In order to avoid her kidnapper she would have to take a path through the dense woods. The night sky was not going to provide enough light for her to see. She couldn't give up now; she was so close to freedom.  
  
Sara began going down the hill. She used saplings to grasp onto and felt her feet sliding from under her. She trudged along for what seemed to be hours although she could tell from the moon that not much time had elapsed.   
  
She felt triumph. She had done it, she had escaped some psycho and she was going home. The first smile in weeks appeared on her face. Lost in these thoughts she never saw the root of an old tree. It was large and protruding from the ground. Sara tripped over it and felt herself falling forward. It was as if she was seeing a movie of her accident, she could see herself falling, hitting the ground hard. She tried to get up but her head throbbed and stars once again danced in front of her eyes. She tried to ignore the dancing stars lulling her into sleep. Get up, she thought. He'll be back soon, get up. The ballet in her head won over the words in her mind, Sara blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
Mark Raymond pulled up next to the shack. At first he didn't notice the open door. He had grabbed both the knife and her gun from his trunk's glove compartment. He wasn't sure how he was going to kill her but he knew he had to do it. He had to get them off his back. He entered her prison and the reality of the situation hit him. She was gone!  
  
Mark wasted no time rushing out of the shack and scanning the woods. He took from his truck a flashlight to see with. He would head through the trees and find her, playing the executioner. He'd leave her body their, let them find it. Which way to start?, he wondered. The he caught sight of broken branches. Mark moved closer and used the flashlight to see a clear path. Someone had stomped over these branches. He had her, his Tracy. He shook his head. No, this woman wasn't Tracy but she was a worthy substitute.   
  
He proceeded down the path until he came upon something large lying on the ground. The flashlight proved his assumption: it was her. He decided then to use the knife, more intimate. Kneeling over her he thrust the knife into her. The eyes that were closed opened in a flash. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Last we left Sara was in a bad situation. Thanks again for the reviews, I really listen to what you say.  
  
  
  
Grissom was scanning over Sara's case file so he didn't notice the two people at the front desk until one called his name.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Yes," he said turning to see a couple in their fifties. Their faces were etched with worry lines and the paler was grayish. He knew then who they were. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Sidle, Sara's parents."  
  
"Yes," her father said stretching out his hand to shake Grissom's, "Thank you for all you're doing to find Sara."  
  
"Is there any new information," Sara's mother asked.  
  
"There might be." Grissom didn't want to get their hopes up but he felt that they needed to know that they were closer to solving the mystery. "Would you please come to my office, we can talk there."  
  
They followed behind him and Grissom realized as he entered his office that Sara's ID tag were still on his desk. He had asked Greg to go over the tag again, hoping they had missed a clue. Alas there were no fingerprints or anything else useful on the tag. Grissom hastily throw the ID in his desk, hoping that the Sidles had not seen it.  
  
"Tonight I met a young man who might be the one who kidnapped Sara," Grissom started once they were seated.  
  
The Sidles exchanged looks. "Then you know where she is?" Laura Sidle asked, the look on her face heartbreaking.  
  
Grissom could not look them in the eyes. "No, we don't Mrs. Sidle. We are waiting for a warrant to come through so that we can investigate him, his house and process his truck."  
  
"Please call me Laura. Do you think...could she be still alive?" Laura swallowed hard.  
  
Grissom looked into her eyes. They resembled Sara's greatly. "I don't know. I'm hopeful but I don't know."  
  
Dan Sidle put his arm around his wife. "At least if they can catch this SOB sweetie, he won't be able to hurt anyone else."  
  
Tear enveloped Laura's eyes. "I don't care if he can't hurt anyone else. I want my daughter back!" Her voice was loud and shaking with emotion.  
  
"Laura..." Dan put his head against his wife's.  
  
It was nearly too much to bear for Grissom. He was use to not getting involved. He kept his distance, had his emotions in check. This case was different. He loved Sara and felt nearly as much pain as her parents.  
  
"If I can get her back, I will," Grissom let the tears flow.  
  
Mrs. Sidle moved her head up to look at him. "You're in love with her aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she know?" Laura asked.  
  
"No, I never...I never told her." Regret left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
"If you get the chance, tell her." Laura reached out and touched his hand.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I approve of you," Dan Sidle said releasing the tension in the room.   
  
"Thank you," Grissom let a smile come to his lips.  
  
A knock on the door brought their eyes up to the man entering the office. "I got the warrant," Jim Brass said.  
  
  
  
  
Within in a few minutes the team was assembled in the breakroom. The Sidles sat on the couch; Grissom was going to allow them to stay at CSI headquarters.  
  
"Alright guys, Brass got us the warrant, here's what I need you to do. Nicky, find out all you can about Mark Raymond. What does he do for fun? Who does he hang out with? What are his..."  
  
Nick interrupted. "Don't worry I know what to do, I'm on it." He left the breakroom to begin his research.  
  
Grissom took a breathe and continued, "Catherine, you need to find out about the girlfriend, Tracy Ducharme. It might require flying to Chicago."  
  
"I'll do it for Sara," Catherine stated and off she went.  
  
"Alright, Griss I'm on Raymond's house with you?"  
  
"Yes, Warrick. Let's go." Grissom stopped to look over at the Sidles. "We'll figure out what happened."   
  
  
  
  
She had been in some sort of sleep. She was awakened not by an alarm clock but some searing hot pain that seemed to be spreading all over her body. She could hear some manic sounding laughter. Her eyes opened quickly to reveal the scene before her. Sara was lying on the ground. Trees surrounded her. It was night. There was a man kneeling above her. He was the one laughing. The pain was coming from her abdomen. The she saw it- a knife sticking out of her body. Blood had formed around it but the knife was holding in place her flesh, ironically keeping her from losing too much blood.  
  
It all came to her with a jolt. The past few weeks. Grissom's "I don't want to date you." Her gun hitting her in the head. The stranger who feed her junk food in a shack. The escape. The trip. She hadn't gained her freedom instead it seemed that she had helped with her own death. The pain was not as bad when her eyes first opened but now that she knew where she was and what had happened, the pain was all she could feel.  
  
He noticed her looking at him. "Your dead Tracy. I killed you, finally! Thought you could get away from me. Run off to Chicago, huh? Send the police after me? It didn't work did it?" He looked down at the woman. She did not have Tracy's red hair or short stature. She wasn't her. He knew this of course but sometimes he forgot. "You're not Tracy but you're taking her place. You're dying for her."  
  
Yes, I am, Sara thought.  
  
"I met your boyfriend today."  
  
Boyfriend?  
  
"Gil Grissom was at my place."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Grissom has connected him to me, somehow. He'll find me. If...if I'll not dead before he does.  
  
"He brought some cop who asked a lot of questions. Thought he was smart."  
  
Brass, Sara thought.  
  
"I'll put you out of your misery. You must be in a lot of pain." He reached into his back pocket, producing her gun. "I'll blow your brains out, okay?"  
  
She couldn't die, not with Grissom on her trail. She had to see him again. Think, Sara. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw it- a stick long and three inches in diameter. She had to just divert his attention for a moment.  
  
"Grissom!" She yelled as if seeing him in front of her.  
  
Mark turned quickly on his knees, pointing the gun towards the trees that Sara had yelled to. Sara moved without hesitation. The adrenaline inside her helped her to ignore the pain. She grabbed the stick with her right hand, sat up and as he began to turn around lunged the stick into his right eye.   
  
He let out an animal like howl and dropped the gun at her feet.  
  
She picked up the gun and thought about how she once said she could never take a life. He wasn't dead but he was in too much pain to do much of anything. She decided she wasn't going to kill, she would leave him there for the police to find. She had done enough damage to him.   
  
Sara slowly got her feet. It was surprising to her that she could even move at all. The Sidle Stubborn Streak was in high gear and she was determined to get away. She searched the kidnapper who was crying and lying on the ground in the fetal position. She found his keys in his other back pocket.  
  
The journey to the truck was not easy. Her legs were weak and she had to keep the knife in place. It had not entered any organs so losing blood was her main concern. One step at a time in the dark. Where is a flashlight when you need it, she thought. He had one but she had forgotten about until now. There was no way she was going back for it.  
  
Just then she heard noise behind her. Sara could see him; his shadowy outline 100 yards away. She had the gun at least if he came closer but blinding a man was as violent as she felt like being.  
  
Finally reaching the Ford, Sara gently climbed in, careful to not loosen the knife or to not make it go deeper. The pain was intense. If this is what it feels like to have children, I'm never going to be a mom, Sara thought.   
  
It took two tries before the truck blasted to life. Sara flicked on the lights and caught the sight of her kidnapper coming out of the bushes. She wasted no time turning the truck around and began her descent done the windy trail.   
  
She was heading home finally. Tears welled at her brown eyes. She would see her parents again. Greg would annoy her with his new magical tricks. Nick would eat her tunafish sandwiches and then pretend that it wasn't tuna dangling from his lips. She would have a chance to be with Grissom again. Maybe not as a lover but she would take being his friend. Days spent without him were worse than the torture she faced.  
  
A bump in the road jostled the truck sending the knife into her deeper. Her eyes flashed white spots and she thought for a minute she would pass out. Blood was beginning to come out of the wound. The truck was swaying on the dirt road. She had to take control or she would go of into the trees, then her dreams of reaching home would never be realized.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks once again for the reviews (I'm becoming a broken record!). The action is slow to begin with but will pick up the pace.  
  
  
  
  
The cat greeted them at the door. "Do you like cats?" Grissom asked Warrick.  
  
"They're okay." Warrick shooed the cat away with his long fingers. "I guess nobody's home."  
  
"Yeah, that worries me." Had they scared him away? Was he with Sara right now putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece murder?  
  
Warrick's eyes met his and with a somber voice he said, "My gut tells me we're going to find her okay. I don't usually trust it but this is a special circumstance; this is a special person."  
  
"Indeed. Thank you." Grissom was glad to have Warrick working beside him. Warrick's calm presence was necessary.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"You begin with the upstairs, I'll start down here."  
  
"Got it," Warrick said climbing the wooden staircase.  
  
Grissom took out the silver kit each CSI had. It contained nearly every tool of their trade. He first checked for blood with his ultraviolet light, there were no traces. Grissom felt slight relief; maybe he hadn't injured Sara.  
  
Next he took a few strands of the Calico's hair. It was not an easy task; Grissom earned a few well-placed scratch marks on his wrist. In the scratches he noticed mold. The cat wouldn't be near anything moldy, he reasoned. It had to be transferred from Mark Raymond. Grissom took a swab of his own wrist.  
  
There were mud prints on the floor. Raymond was a size 11 or so. The place was pretty clean. Some dishes were in the sink but the smell of cat food was on them. He isn't eating here, Grissom thought.  
  
One of Mark Raymond's knives was missing from it's intended spot on the knife rack. Shivers went down Grissom's back. The missing knife was most likely what he used to take the flesh from Sara. What else had he done to her?  
  
A noise behind Grissom made him turn around suddenly. Warrick was standing there holding a packet of letters.  
  
"Sorry, Griss, I called you. You must have not heard me."  
  
"Yeah. What do you have there?"  
  
"Found these in his nightstand, a bunch of love letters to his ex Tracy." Warrick sighed. "These were all returned to him, she never opened them."  
  
Grissom was eager to see this clue into the psyche of Sara's kidnapper. "What do they say? Did you read them?"  
  
"I looked over a few of them," Warrick paused unsure whether he should go on, "The guy's real sick. He talks about how much he loves her in one line then goes on to call her an f-ing bitch further on. He's a real sick bastard."  
  
Grissom swallowed hard.  
  
Warrick continued. "In one letter, his most recent, he talks about killing her. He says if he can't get to her in Chicago he will find a substitute. That way Tracy can never hurt him again."  
  
Grissom grabbed hold of the kitchen table. The world was spinning around him. He felt sick to his stomach. Never in all his years as a CSI did he ever have a reaction like this. Of course he was never in love with one of the victims.  
  
"Griss, are you okay?" Warrick's worry was written on his face. He had never seen his mentor, his friend like this. What will this do to him if we don't find her, Warrick thought?  
  
"Warrick, help me finish down here, please."  
  
"Sure." Warrick reentered the living room.  
  
Grissom gave himself a few minutes to collect himself. He couldn't lose Sara. Life had become so horrid without her. He needed to find her. This was his entire fault; he had put her in this situation. "Please forgive me, Sara," he muttered.  
  
From the living room Warrick's voice bounced off the walls. "Griss, come here."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Warrick turned to show him what he had in his hand. There was a 5 by 7 picture of Mark Raymond, a red head who must be Tracy, and a shack behind them. "A perfect place for a hostage, don't ya think?"  
  
"That's where Sara is." Grissom's heart fluttered quickly in his stomach. They were closer to finding Sara. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Catherine's number.  
  
"Willows."  
  
"Catherine, its Grissom. We have a lead. There is a picture of Tracy with Mark in front of a shack. Can you ask her where that shack is?"  
  
Grissom could hear the excitement in Catherine's voice. "Yeah, I got her on the other line. Hold on."  
  
Warrick paced as Grissom played with the bridge of his glasses.  
  
"Gil, the shack is an old hunting cabin. Mark use to go up there with his dad until his dad died. He use to bring Tracy up there for picnics sometime. It is really secluded. I got directions."  
  
Grissom wrote them down surprised at his trembling hand. "Great, Catherine. Meet us there. I'll call the cops and an ambulance." He hung up without another word and followed Warrick out to the Tahoe. As Warrick drove like Rusty Wallace, Grissom called Brass.  
  
"Thank, God. We're on our way. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"I won't Jim." Hold on Sara, he thought.  
  
  
  
Caravans of police cars were already at the foot of the mountain when Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders got there.  
  
"Thanks man, for letting me come." Greg looked at his friend.  
  
"Hey, no problem. I think you might get a kiss out of Sara if she's okay." Nick smiled.  
  
"A man can hope. You don't think she's dead do you?"  
  
"I hope not." Nick came to a stop and jumped out the Tahoe. Catherine, who had transported the Sidles, pulled up beside him.  
  
Catherine spotted Grissom first. "Grissom!"  
  
Grissom was standing here Warrick and a few officers. He waved them over.  
  
"Have they found Sara?" Laura Sidle asked.  
  
Grissom sighed. "Catherine, they shouldn't be here and why did Greg tag along?"  
  
"They have every right to be here. They're her parents. You don't understand what they are going through." Catherine stopped to look at Greg. "Greg cares about Sara, he didn't tag along. Don't be insulting."  
  
Nick cast a look to Warrick.  
  
Warrick broke the tension. "The police are up at the shack. No word yet on what they found. This is as close as we can be right now."  
  
Time trickled by. Greg sat on the hood of Nick's Tahoe and silently said prayers. Warrick paced insistently. The Sidles anxiously looked around as Catherine tried to confront them. Nick stood arms crossed, his legs slightly shaking. Grissom thought of Sara. Her smile. Her way to read his mind. The intelligence and passion that were inside of her. He looked up to the heavens and for the first time in years said a prayer.   
  
Police officers began coming down the dirt road. Greg jumped off the Tahoe. Catherine took Mrs. Sidle's hand in her own. Jim Brass got out of one of the cars and quickly walked to the concerned onlookers.  
  
"Did you find..." Mrs. Sidle started but was stopped by Brass's outstretched hand.  
  
"Here's what we know: the shack looks like it held a prisoner. Right now there is no one around."  
  
"Damn it!" Nick shouted kicking dirt with his shoes.  
  
"What does that mean?" Dan looked at Grissom.  
  
"It means we don't know where Sara is or her kidnapper." Grissom momentary sniffled.  
  
"So he could still have her or she could be..." Dan did not finish his statement.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Grissom felt like the life had been sucked out of him.  
  
Jim patted Laura's shoulder. "This is what we do know. The shack has rope in it, implying someone was tied up. There is some food thing on the ground. Tire tracks are present but there is not truck. We think a struggle went on in the woods, these guys will find out for sure. There is a trail of blood leading to the tire tracks and a trial leading down a side of the mountain."   
  
"How much blood?" Warrick asked trying to hide his concern for the Sidles' sake.  
  
Grissom never got to hear the answer for his cell phone rang. Why he picked it up, he would never know. It was not the time for a chat. He would forever be grateful that he did.  
  
"Grissom," he said pain etched in his voice.  
  
A wobbly soft voice answered back, "Hey."  
  
His breath intake caught in his throat. His heart began to thump wildly. "Sara?" he asked.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is the chapter I've been waiting for (and I think a few of you, too). Sorry for all the cliffhangers but I grew up on Nancy Drew where the chapter would end, "The cat was poised to attack, Nancy's time had run out!" Thanks again for the reviews, you make my day.  
  
  
  
He heard her voice, hadn't he? Maybe it was just some surreal fantasy that was happening to him. Maybe he had dreamed the "Hey". He had been going crazy without her, maybe he finally cracked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Fantasies don't usually answer.  
  
"Did you say, "Sara", Gil?" Catherine asked him.  
  
"Oh, God," Laura Sidle put her hands to her mouth.  
  
Nick and Warrick turned their attention to the small cell phone in Grissom's hand.  
  
"Yes, it's..." he had hoped and even prayed for his moment but it seemed unbelievable to him, "it's Sara."  
  
The Sidles openly wept. Brass started yelling commands to the troops. Warrick and Catherine hugged. Greg was muttering to himself.  
  
Grissom's mind finally became clear. "Sara, thank God, where are you?"  
  
"I'm holding a couple hostage at 34 Cold Spring Road."  
  
"You're doing what?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Can you pick me up?"  
  
Tears choked his voice; "I'll be right here. Stay on the line, I'm never losing you again." He held he phone, his lifeline to Sara to his chest. "Brass, she's at 34 Cold Spring Road."  
  
"Captain, that's just a few minutes from here." A young officer yelled.  
  
"Alright, Evans you lead the way. Phelps, Montago, San Janico, stay here at the crime scene. Everyone else lets move out." Never before did Jim Brass's words carry so much weight.   
  
"Is she okay?" Dan Sidle asked Grissom.  
  
"I think so," he replied.  
  
A parade of police cars and Tahoes sped to the new location. Grissom immediately continued his phone conversation once he and Warrick had pulled away.  
  
"Sara, I'm so glad to hear you voice." Relief washed over him. She was alive and fairly well; at least she could talk. Sara was coming back to him; he could build a life with her. He would make sure Mark Raymond paid.  
  
"I'm glad to hear yours, too." If she didn't have to stay focused on the couple she had at gunpoint, she would have cried. For a while she believed she would never be free, she would never be a CSI again, or see Grissom. It was over though; all the nightmarish hell was over. She would somehow find a way to rebuild her life even without the man she loved.  
  
"What did you mean by hostages?" Grissom questioned.  
  
He could hear the smile in Sara's voice. "I knocked on their door but they wouldn't let me in so I showed them my gun."  
  
"Sara!" He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
In a whisper she said, "Just don't tell them I won't kill them."  
  
"It will be our secret."  
  
"Tell her," Warrick said interrupting Grissom's thoughts.  
  
"What?" he asked turning to look at the driver.  
  
Sara was mumbling something in the background but Grissom could hear Warrick fine.   
  
"Tell her how you feel."  
  
"Hold on a second Sara, Warrick is talking to me." Grissom put the phone to his chest so that Sara was deaf to the conversation. "Not now, the time isn't right."  
  
Warrick shook his head. "Griss, the time will never be right. Tell her. We don't know how badly she's hurt, she could still die. Do you want her to die without ever knowing how you feel?"  
  
Did he want to go back to the way things were before the kidnapping? Did he want to turn her down again? Or did he want things to be different between them? Could they forge a relationship?   
  
Visions of Sara cascaded through his mind. He did want her in his life. He had promised the Sidles he would admit the truth, he had promised himself.  
  
Taking the phone back to his ear he said, "Sara, I've never been so miserable in my life since I lost you. You're special to me." It wasn't as intimate as normal lovers speak to each other but he could tell he had gotten to her. He could hear her tears.  
  
"We're here," Warrick said, shooting him back to reality.  
  
It was like a slow motion scene in a movie. Grissom could see Brass and officers running into the house. He could see his CSI unit anxiously waiting and the Sidles crying. Then he saw the best thing: Sara Sidle. Jim Brass was supporting her but she was walking with her own steam. Her appearance was shocking. Her hair looked dull, matted and greasy. Her face was drawn and taut. Those eyes that smiled brightly looked nearly dead inside. And the thing that made Grissom really pause was the sight of a knife hanging out of her abdomen.  
  
The EMTs quickly began their jobs. Grissom could hear all the shoots of joy.  
  
Nick- "Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad to see you."  
  
Greg- "Hey," unsure of what else to say.  
  
Catherine- "You hang tough, okay?"  
  
Warrick- "Come on girl, show them what you got."  
  
Laura- "I'm here baby, everything is going to be alright."  
  
Dan- "We all love you."  
  
Sara's eyes were glued right to him but he couldn't utter a word. He watched the EMTs put her into the waiting ambulance.  
  
Sara was confused. He had told her she was special to him and now he said nothing. It was probably just some Grissomism, she thought. But I'm alive and no matter what happens or doesn't happen I'm going to live life to the fullest.  
  
The Sidles joined their only child in the back of the ambulance. The driver was ready to pull away but Dan put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Wait, our son-in-law isn't with us." Moving to the back and opening the door, Dan yelled to Grissom, "Come on, you belong here."  
  
Catherine gave him a look that said, "Do it." Nick had an encouraging smile and Warrick literally gave him a push. Soon Gil Grissom found himself part of Sara's family, riding in the back of the ambulance, holding her hand.  
  
If I die now, I'll die happy, Sara thought. She let out her best smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed to Grissom countless hours had passed between Sara's arrival at the hospital and for her doctor to finally clue them in on her condition. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Brass were at the crime scene investigating. Greg stayed with Grissom and the Sidles.  
  
Greg flipped through the magazine rack again. "This is an insane. The National Geographic I am holding in my hand was published in 1972! Look at this one," he said waving the magazine in front of Grissom's face, "a Movie World from 1954. I wasn't even born then." Greg paused and scratched his face, "Maybe I should keep it, I could sell it on Ebay and make some grandiose dollars."  
  
"You do that Greg." Sometimes Greg could be annoying in a good way.  
  
"Excuse me." Sara's doctor entered a tall man bearing the name Pearson. The Sidles jumped up from the couch they had been sitting on. "She is a very lucky young woman. Her injuries are not life threatening although it will be a while before she is 100 %."  
  
Sara was going to be all right, Grissom thought. Thank you, God.  
  
The doctor continued, his moustache twitching as he talked. "She suffered two blows to the head and a conclusion. There is no apparent brain damage. She has several bruises and contusions that over time will heal. The flesh that was removed will probably have to be replaced with plastic surgery later on; we had to sew it up for now. She received two cracked ribs and one bruised rib bone. The knife did not do any permanent damage although she did lose a good amount of blood. A blood transfusion helped that. Her wrists were cut and she has an infection in them, but with antibiotics I think she'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, thank you, doctor." Laura Sidle hugged the man.  
  
"When can we see her?" Dan eagerly asked.  
  
"She is sedated right now, she needs her rest. Soon though." Dr. Pearson escorted the Sidles to the reception area to fill out forms.  
  
"Come on Greg."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To visit with Sara."  
  
Greg was surprised to see the look of determination on his boss's face. "But the doctor just said..."  
  
"I don't care what he said, I need to see her." He needed to be with her.  
  
"Okay, I'm with you Obi Wan."  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few bad turns, Grissom and Greg found the ICU and Sara's room. She was lucky enough to rank a personal suite with a police officer outside. Until Raymond was caught, she wasn't safe.  
  
"Joe, I need to get into that room," Grissom addressed the cop.  
  
"Mr. Grissom..."  
  
"Now, Joe."  
  
Joe sighed. "If I lose my job..."  
  
"You won't. Coming Greg?"  
  
Greg shook his head, "You need time alone with her, I'll wait out here."  
  
Grissom entered Sara's room alone. It was a light shade of green with a view of the parking lot. Sara looked like a sleeping angel. Medical gizmos were attached here and there but she looked at peace.  
  
Grissom moved a chair up to her bed and encompassed her hand in his. "Hey," he said at the sleeping face, "I'm so glad you're alright. You're going to make a full recovery." He stopped to wipe tears from his face. "I'm going to make the guy that did this to you pay. I promise you that."  
  
Sara's eyes seemed to flutter.  
  
"I've missed you so much. No one else can read my mind like you. You have to be safe from now on, okay? I don't think any of us can take going through this again."  
  
He looked back at the door. Greg was in an animated conversation with Joe. "Greg and the rest of the gang are here for you. I'm here for you. Whatever you need just ask."  
  
He had waited so long to tell her but how seemed the right time until he could garner his courage. "I'm sorry I said I didn't want to date you. That is a lie. I'm just scared to let you into my life but now I'm more scared of losing you." He brushed back her hair with his hand. "I love you, Sara."  
  
  
  
  
He would bide his time. He would let her feel at peace, safe. Then he would find her and repay for the misery she had caused him. It was no longer Tracy he wanted to kill but Sara Sidle.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 10  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Special thanks again for all the reviews. While the chapter starts slow, I think you'll like the ending. g Still have two more chapters left go.  
  
  
  
The shack stank. "How did Sara survive this?" Catherine said outloud but really to herself. She had already bagged the rotten Devil Dog and the rope. Now she found herself scraping, what she assumed to be Sara's blood, from the watery floor. She had wisely put on her blue forensic coveralls before entering this abyss. Catherine was glad; if not she would have deposited her blouse and slacks in the garbage.  
  
"Hey," she heard from outside the door.  
  
"Hey, yourself, Warrick. Did you process the truck?"  
  
"Yup, auto detail is towing it back to the crime lab." He shifted anxiously from one foot to another. "Um...did you hear..."  
  
"Anything about Sara?"   
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, no. I hate to call Grissom. What if the news isn't good, you know?" Catherine said.  
  
"I hear you." Warrick scratched his chin. "Okay, I'll go back to the lab. If I hear anything I'll call you."  
  
"Thanks, Warrick."   
  
Catherine finished up at the shack and met Nick at a blood trial that was heading down the side of the mountain.  
  
"What do you got?" she called to the handsome CSI.  
  
"I think this is where Mark Raymond escaped. See how there is sight droplets of blood heading down in the dirt." Nick pointed to the shinny red substance illuminating the forest. "I was just about to take a hike and see where this trial ends. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Love to."  
  
They began the descent careful not to disturb any evidence. Nick paused at one point. He rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand.  
  
"Ah, Nick, you'll have to discard that glove now."  
  
"I know." He set about changing his gloves. "Cath, is there any word on Sara's condition?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
He sighed and continued the trek. "I found blood in another section of the woods. It looks like a struggle took place there." He paused. "I hope Sara beat the shit out of the guy."  
  
Catherine had to laugh. "Me, too."  
  
They walked on quietly until they came to the end of the trail which was at the bottom of the mountain. A park was adjacent to the mountainside and across the street there were a few shops: McAndrews Electronics, The Curling Salon, and Gergier's Drug Store.  
  
Nick and Catherine exchanged a look and headed for Gergier's. The store was unkept and old. A man nearing seventy was at the cash register. There was no business right now.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. I'm Nick Stokes and this is Catherine Willows, we are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."  
  
"Crime Lab? What's that?"  
  
"It's..." Nick wasn't sure how to explain what they did to the man.  
  
"Mr. Gergier?" Catherine asked. The man shook his head. "We just have a few questions. Did a man come in here late last night?"  
  
"No, we're closed then."  
  
Nick and Catherine exchanged a look, it was a good lead that just wasn't panning out.  
  
"But," Mr. Gergier rubbed the white whiskers on his face, "someone did break in last night."  
  
"Have you contacted the police?" Catherine asked.  
  
"No, some punk kid probably, he didn't harm anything."  
  
"Sir, what was taken?" Nick could feel his heart racing.  
  
"Oh, just some Neosporin and gauze."  
  
"Nick!" Catherine's eyes caught sight of blood on a white telephone.  
  
"Oh, man. Sir, I think that the guy that robbed you also might have used the phone." Nick gestured to the device. "May we investigate your store? You know, take some samples, search for prints. We might find this guy."  
  
Mr. Gergier said, "Sure, do what you want."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Oh, I think this treasure hunt may pay off with the grand prize."  
  
Nick laughed. "What's that?"  
  
"Mark Raymond."  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Grissom!" A large hand shook his shoulder awakening him from the god nap he was having. He had seen Sara in a dream. He had lost his hearing and then a vision appeared in front of him- it was Sara. Suddenly he could hear again. She came to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You will always hear me, I'm a part of you," she had said. They were just about to kiss when he was rudely interrupted.  
  
"I'm wake. What is it?"  
  
Dr. Pearson scowled. "She needs her rest, you shouldn't be in here."  
  
Grissom was still in Sara's hospital room. His hand was wrapped in hers.  
  
"I'm sorry, doctor but I'm not leaving."  
  
"This isn't a choice, Mr. Grissom. I've already kicked your young wacky friend out of this hospital."  
  
He must be talking about Greg. He had somehow bonded with the lab tech over the last few hours and felt the need to defend him. "He is not wacky, slightly eccentric but a good friend to many people. Sara needs her friends and family here with her. I'm not leaving." Grissom had never felt more determination in this life.   
  
"Fine. I'll get security then." Dr. Pearson exited the room with a huff.  
  
"Good, I didn't think he was ever going to leave."  
  
"Sara?" Grissom turned his attention to the soft female voice that was speaking.  
  
"Hey," she said trying to smile.  
  
Grissom felt the tears come to the surface. He had cried more in the last few weeks than he did in his whole life. "You're going to be just fine. Your doctor said it will take a while to heal but there is nothing life threatening."  
  
She looked down at his hand and hers. She couldn't tell where hers began, and his ended.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Just before he came in. You were sleeping with your head on my thigh."  
  
A blush rose to his cheeks. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I didn't mind." Her eyes fluttered. "Oh, hell what did they give me. I feel like I'm going to fall back to sleep in a minute."  
  
"You go to sleep, I'm here."  
  
"You're getting kicked out in a minute, remember?"  
  
Grissom looked into her eyes. It was now or never. He said it before when she was unconscious, he could do it again. His heart began racing in his chest. He felt sweaty and unsure but he knew it was a leap he had to take.  
  
"Grissom, are you okay? You look...strange." Sara furrowed her brows at him.  
  
"Sara, I..."  
  
"That's the man." Pearson was back with two burly security guards. They grabbed at Grissom's shoulders picking him from the chair.  
  
"No!" Sara yelled throwing her into a choking fit.  
  
Dr. Pearson rushed to check on her. The guards dragged Grissom along. He struggled against them. This must be how it felt when Romeo was kept away from Juliet, he thought. He was desperate to get to her although it was irrational. He knew the guards would just grab him again. He knew he would be able to see her later but he couldn't stand to be away from her now. God, this must be what it feels like to be in love, he thought. No wonder there have been all those sugary sweet love songs, and romantic, tearjerker movies. This is what it feels like!  
  
With that Grissom said the first thing that came to his mind, "Sara, I love you!"   
  
He was pulled out of her room but not before he saw the look in her eyes- she had heard him.  
  
  
  
  
Moments later he found Greg down in the florist shop. "Hey, Greg."  
  
The young lab tech jumped. "Shhh! I snuck back in, they'll catch on that I'm here."  
  
Grissom laughed. "I snuck in, too."  
  
Greg held up the teddy bear he had in his hands. "I thought I would get this for Sara. Hey, do you get kicked out, too?"  
  
"Yeah." Grissom's eyes caught a large bouquet of red roses. "I think I'll get these for Sara."  
  
"You know red roses symbolize love." Greg gestured to white carnations. "Why don't you get her those."  
  
"No, I got just what I want." Grissom paused as he grabbed a blank card to attach to the flowers. What should he write? "Love," he had said it twice in one day that was probably enough. Hum...  
  
  
  
  
Joe knocked on the door. "Sara, these are for you." He let the florist deliveryman walk into the room and set the bear and roses on the table besides Sara.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She was still getting over the shook of hearing what Grissom said. Did he mean it, she wondered. Or did he say it in the heat of the moment and would just take it back later?  
  
She read the tag on the bear first: Get well soon, Greggo, it said.  
  
The roses, she assumed, where from her parents, she opened the card to see:  
I was lost without you,  
I never want to be lost again.  
  
Grissom  
  
Tear welled in her eyes. He was reaffirming his love. Of course he couldn't write, "Love, Grissom." But the words he put on the paper meant the same. She had gone from him telling her he didn't want to date her to him now telling her he loved her and would be lost without her. She had survived and she now was beginning to build a life with the man of her dreams. Nothing could ruin Sara's happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the lab Warrick met Catherine and Nick in the locker room. "Bad news guys."  
  
"About Sara?" Nick asked.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have any information about Sara. The phone lines are down at the hospital. No, this is about the phone call that was made at the drug store."  
  
"Go on." Catherine swallowed.  
  
"Mark Raymond called his mother, Beverly Raymond. Brass set a unit to her house but no one's home."  
  
"Well find him, Warrick, don't worry." Nick set his eyes.  
  
"It isn't that. Beverly Raymond is a RN and she just checked in at work. She works at Desert Palm Hospital, where the EMTs brought Sara."  
  
"Is Brass on his way?" Catherine felt whoosy.  
  
"Yeah, he's tried to call both Griss and Greg but they must have turned their phones off." Warrick sighed.  
  
"Did he try to page them?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Catherine tore her pager from her belt and typed in a message. "Please, get it Gil."  
  
  
  
  
  
Grissom and Greg sat outside the hospital. "We would have been fine if that nurse hadn't recognized us." Greg said shaking his head. "I've never been thrown out of a place twice."  
  
Grissom raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I haven't."  
  
A vibrating motion caught Grissom off guard. His pager read: Suspect Maybe At Hospital. He heard the sirens and saw the red flashing lights pull up beside him.  
  
Brass jumped out of the car. "Raymond might be inside."  
  
Without another word Grissom and Greg followed Brass and the other officers into the hospital. They took an elevator up to Sara's floor. The doors swung open as they heard gunshots.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 11  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks again for the reviews! Hopefully I'll have this story concluded by mid-January. I've got another multi-chapter tale in mind.   
  
  
  
Beat, beat. He wasn't sure if it was heart or the noise his shoes were making on the white linoleum. Brass and the officers were obstructing his view but he ran behind them yelling her name. Her heard Brass's voice first and shivers went down his spine.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Grissom had just told Sara he loved her, he couldn't lose her now. He thought she was safe. He thought the horror of the last few weeks was over. Now he wondered if it had just begun.  
  
Officers blocked the entrance to Sara's private room. Grissom and Greg stood a few feet back. Grissom could hear Greg muttering prayers again.  
  
Brass came out of the room, pale faced and wiping sweat from his brow. "She's okay."  
  
"Thank you, God." Twice in one day Gil Grissom had spoken those words, words he not uttered in a dozen years.   
  
"What happened?" Greg asked, worry still etched on his young face.  
  
Brass shook his head. "It appears Beverly Raymond, Mark's mother paid Sara a little visit. Joe, the officer out front, let her in thinking she was one of the nurses assigned to Sara. Joe hears Sara scream for him. He runs in, pistol drawn and fires two shots in the lady's back. She's dead."  
  
"Are you sure Sara's okay?" Grissom could have cared less about Mrs. Raymond and her fate.  
  
"Yeah, we're pretty sure. Old Bev was trying to put a syringe of morphine in Sara's IV."  
  
"What would that have done?" Greg asked.  
  
"It was an overdose, correct?" Grissom rubbed his face.  
  
"Yeah, according to your Sara it would have caused her to OD. Of course a doctor will have to verify all this but if Sara says its morphine I tend to believe her. When is she ever wrong." Jim smiled at the notion.  
  
"Did any of the morphine get into the IV?" Grissom wanted to make sure Sara was out of danger.   
  
"No, Sara's scream sent Joe in who ended the problem."  
  
"He deserves a promotion, Jim." Grissom was eternally grateful to the young officer.  
  
"Well, he's going to get an investigation instead," Jim turned back to the hospital room, "I've got to finish up in there and call Eckley."  
  
"Not Eckley..."  
  
"Gil, you know you can't touch it and I want Joe cleared. His best bet is someone who will be considered objective." Brass paused. "Why don't you come in and see Sara."  
  
Grissom didn't need to be asked twice. He cut through the officers. He saw Joe shaking badly. Beverly Raymond laid on the floor next to Sara's bed, exactly the spot he sat less than an hour ago. Sara's eyes were closed, her tears coming in gulps and her chest heaving ravagely. He walked to the other side of the bed and put his hand on top of hers. Her eyes immediately opened and she tried her best to smile. He moved closer and soon she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"It's all over," he spoke in a whisper. His other hand stroked her hair.  
  
"He's still out there." Her voice was shaky.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you. I'm going to find him, Sara, I promise."  
  
"I never...I never saw anyone get killed. I mean I've seen dead bodies that were murdered but it was after the fact. I never saw it happen."  
  
"I'm sorry you did." Her head felt cool against his shirt.   
  
"Who was she?"  
  
Grissom realized that Sara did not even know the name the stranger who had kidnapped her. On this case, she was out of the loop.  
  
"Her name was Beverly Raymond. From what Brass tells me, she was the mother of the man who took you for us. His name is Mark."  
  
"Was she trying to kill me for him?" Anger swept her voice. "How could she do that?"  
  
"I don't know, Sara."  
  
Grissom held on to her as long as he could but soon doctors were in and Eckley and his crew had shown up. The look on Eckley's face when he saw Sara's head on Grissom's chest was priceless.  
  
"Well, Sidle you're not dead. What do you have nine lives like a cat?" Eckley grinned.  
  
"Hey, do your job, keep the commentary to a minimum." Brass yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir, Captain." Eckley gave him a false salute. "You need to leave Gil, I need to be alone with Miss Sidle."  
  
"Sara, I'll be back later."  
  
"I'll hold you to it. We have a lot to discuss." She let out a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
After speaking with both Greg and the Sidles, Grissom headed back to the lab. He met his friends and colleagues in the breakroom. The questions bombarded him at once like 100 bees finding their stinging target.  
  
"Hold on this is what I know. Beverly Raymond, Mark's mother attempted to kill Sara by putting an overdose of morphine in Sara's IV. Her plan failed. Officer Joe Nelson shot and fatally wounded her. Sara's fine physically."  
  
"How about emotionally?" Catherine asked.  
  
Grissom sighed. "It will take some time for those scars to heal."  
  
"We've been waiting to find out how Sara is." Warrick said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have called. She is doing pretty good, none of her injuries are life threatening."  
  
"Thank you Lord," Nick's eyes went to the ceiling.   
  
"Now tell me what happened while I was with Sara." Grissom took a seat next to Warrick on the couch.  
  
Catherine started. "Well we processed the scene and then Nick and I followed Raymond's blood down the mountainside. It turns out he broke into a drug store and stole supplies and then made a phone call."  
  
Grissom's eyes crinkled. "To who?"  
  
"To his mommy," Nick said, his accent showing.  
  
"Brass found out that Beverly was an RN and worked at Desert Palm. She had already started her shift so Brass and a few units headed over to the hospital." Warrick finished the tale.  
  
"You must have been scared when you heard that gunshots were fired." Nick looked at his boss.  
  
"Terrified, actually, Nicky. I was near Sara's hospital room when the shots echoed through. I thought Sara was dead." He rubbed the moisture penetrating his eyes. "Why don't you guys go to the hospital and see Sara."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Nick started off, Warrick close at his heals.  
  
Catherine hung back a second. Placing her hand on Grissom's shoulder she asked, "Did you tell her how you feel?"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed at the memory. "I told I loved her."  
  
"I'm proud of you." With that she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
The newspaper the next day had the headline: Nurse Tries to Kill CSI. The byline read: Sara Sidle's kidnapper's mom tries to take revenge. Sadly she had failed. Sara's death was for him alone to enjoy though. Mark already had it planned. Soon, Sara, he thought, soon your death will be the headline.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 12  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Well I promised this would be the last chapter-but I lied. It will take a little longer than I thought to finish this story. But we are nearing the end.  
  
  
  
Birds were singing a peaceful tune just outside her window. The morning sun was shinning brightly, illuminating the white marble farce of the building. Sara Sidle awoke to find herself in a hospital room not a cold, dark, shack. None of it had been a dream. She was alive and fairly well. Grissom had told her he loved her. Everything was right with the world or so it seemed. Yes, there was still a madman loose and his mother had tried to end her life the day before but the tranquilly of the new day was bringing calmness to her.  
  
She had slept fairy well that night thanks to the medication she had been given. She had had several dreams. They all involved Grissom. Going on a date with Grissom, kissing him, making love for the first time...she was sorry in some ways that she woke. In her dreams there were only the two of them. Problems didn't exist. All that did was their love for each other. If life was only like a dream.  
  
She noticed her door opening slightly as if the person were seeing if she were awake or not. Soon he entered holding a paper cup with steam flowing out of it.  
  
"Is that for me?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, doctor's orders: no caffeine." Grissom grinned.  
  
"Which doctor, you or Pearson?"  
  
He paused for a second. "Both."   
  
He pulled a chair over to her bed. After the shooting the medical staff deemed it necessary for her to get a new room. She was revealed.  
  
"How's the patient this morning?"  
  
"Okay. Good now that you're here."  
  
"Well, your parents will probably be up in a minute. Maybe I should get going." He stood.  
  
"Don't leave just because things are starting to get personal." Can he handle a relationship, Sara thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," he took his seat, "I'm not use to this."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of being in love." His eyes darted from hers to the hot liquid in his cup.  
  
She smiled broadly. "I haven't said something that I should say. Grissom look at me."  
  
Her voice was low and he was beginning to strain to hear her. He put his cup on the floor and moved the chair closer.   
  
"I love you." She said the words so easily. They had always been there waiting to come out. Waiting for Grissom to show he cared. She moved her head so that it was close to his. He made no move. God, do I have to do everything, she thought. But she went ahead anyways and kissed him.  
  
Her lips were chapped and she imagined her breath was funky but she had waited too long to let the moment pass. He responded and kissed her back at first lightly and then harder. Her heart monitor made an odd noise and they pulled back.  
  
"Are you okay?" Grissom asked worried.  
  
Sara had to laugh. "Yeah, I think my heart rate accelerated too quickly."  
  
"I'll be right back," he began rising from his seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Panic rose inside of her, did the kiss not go well?  
  
"I have to get paper towels," looking at the quizzical expression of her face he added, "I knocked over my coffee cup."  
  
A knock on the door turned their attention to the Sidles. The color was back in Laura's face and Dan was carrying a Get Well balloon.  
  
"Are we interrupting?" Dan asked looking at the new couple.  
  
"No, keep Sara company while I grab some paper towels." Grissom smiled at Sara as he left the room.  
  
"How's it going sweetie?" her mom asked enjoying seeing her daughter happy.  
  
"It's going good. I...I told him I loved him, too."  
  
"Oh, honey, that's wonderful." Her mother hugged her the best she could with the equipment attached to Sara and her various injuries.  
  
Grissom returned with a wad of towels in his grasp. With Dan's help the mess was picked up quickly.  
  
"I'm glad that you came here but you need to go back home." Sara addressed her parents.  
  
"We're not leaving." Her father shook his head. "Don't try to push us away."  
  
Sara twirled her fingers around the end of her blanket. "I'm not but you can't lose money by having the B&B closed down."  
  
"Don't worry, Betty is running it for us while we are here with you." Dan said.  
  
"Betty! Dad she's 76 she shouldn't be directing guests and cooking them breakfast."  
  
"We could care less about the business, Sara. We care about you and we are staying put until you're better." Her mother showed Sara's stubborn glare.  
  
"Fine," she started, "When can I get out of here?"  
  
"Dr. Pearson said in about a week." Dan smiled.  
  
Sara closed her eyes. "Great, a week more of being cooped up. I just want to go back home to my apartment."  
  
Laura was aghast. "Why would you want to do that? Sara, you will find a new apartment."  
  
Before an argument could start Grissom deemed himself peacemaker. "I have a compromise. While Sara is recuperating she can stay at my place."  
  
Three heads turned to look at him. He could see Sara swallowing nervously.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sidle you can stay there with Sara. I'll be over at Sara's apartment and I'll clean it up for when she's strong enough to go home."  
  
"You'd do that?" Sara liked this new side of Grissom that he was opening up for her to see.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Gil, I need to have a word with you." Jim Brass was standing in Sara's room. How long he had been there was anyone's guess.  
  
"Sure, Jim. I'll be right back."  
  
Once they were securely out in the hall Jim produced a photocopy. "Eckley's crew found this inside a diary of Beverly Raymond's. Read it."  
  
Grissom quickly scanned it. "She killed her husband?"  
  
"That's what it appears. According to the diary page she wanted him dead for cheating on her and attempting to leave."  
  
"Alright but do we have any evidence proving she did?"  
  
Brass wrinkled his forehead. "Seven years ago when Bradley Raymond died, Eckley investigated. In his notes Conrad believed that Bev had killed her husband but he could find no hard evidence. Wanna know how Bradley died?"  
  
Grissom shook his head.  
  
"Lethal overdose of morphine."  
  
Grissom's chest momentary seized.   
  
"It was stolen from Desert Palm but no proof that Beverly Raymond was the one who stole it."  
  
"One psychopath begets another." A chain of events that effected Grissom's life and so many others.  
  
"Isn't genetics grand."  
  
"We have to find this guy, Jim. He won't stop until Sara's dead."  
  
The Sidles walked past Grissom and Brass just barely missing the conversation between the two men.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Grissom asked.  
  
Dan pointed to the door. "You two need some time alone. You better take good care of my daughter." Dan had a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I better be going. I got a bad guy to catch." Jim patted Grissom's shoulder and exited behind the Sidles.  
  
Grissom took his place back at Sara's side. He hadn't taken care of her. He had let a madman kidnap, torture and nearly kill her. He was at fault but there seemed to be no punishment for him.  
  
"What's up? You seem deep in thought." Sara looked into his blue eyes.  
  
He looked away. "We can't...Sara we don't belong together."  
  
Shook overtook her system. He had waited this long to throw a wrench into what they were building. "How can you say that?"  
  
"This is my fault, I'm to blame for you being here."  
  
"What are you Mark Raymond at night? You're talking nonsense."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Sara." He started to leave.  
  
"That's what you're doing right now!" She yelled nearly having one of her choking fits. "Do you know how much it hurt to have you say you didn't want to date me?" Her voice wavered. "I've been in love with you for over ten years and sometimes you can be so cruel."  
  
"That's why you're better off without me."  
  
"You don't mean that. You do this whenever we start to get close."  
  
"What am I doing?" he questioned her.  
  
"You push me away." Her voice could not hide the bitterness. "You do it because you're scared. You're scared to give some of yourself to me. You're scared that I will know you too well. You like being this enigma, you've done it for nearly half a century. You're comfortable not living life. When I'm around all the variables change and that scares the shit out of you. You have lost control because a part of you resides in me."  
  
Grissom's dream floated back into his conscious. Sara had said there that he would always hear her because she was apart of him. Reminiscent of his declaration of love, the truth came out. "I'm going deaf," he said letting the statement hang in the air.  
  
Sara did not seem shocked. "I wondered if you were."  
  
"How...how did you figure it out?"  
  
"I didn't know for certain but there were moments when I wondered if you could hear me. I know that your mom is deaf so 2+2 usually equals four." She looked directly in his eyes. "Don't shut me out. You said in your note you were lost without me."   
  
He walked slowly over to her bed. His hand grasped onto hers as if she were a lifeline. "I'm sorry, Sara. I want to be with you but is it really possible?"  
  
She raised one eyebrow. "Anything's possible Grissom. You got to rely on faith."  
  
"I'm not good at that."  
  
"You believed that I would come home. Look I'm here now."  
  
He reached down and kissed her lips gently. "I'm going to need your help in learning how to live again and relying on faith."  
  
Sara smiled, "You won't lose me unless you leave."  
  
"I better not leave then." Grissom had let his fear take over again briefly but he felt recommitted to Sara and this budding relationship. He took his seat again. They discussed the most mundane things and important ones (where should our first date be?) until Dr. Pearson kicked him out.  
  
  
  
Mark looked into the mirror at the hideous void on his face. That bitch did that to him and she would pay. Revenge was just a few short days away. She would leave the hospital soon and then she would be unguarded. She would be all alone. He held up the knife and watched the gleam from the lights hit the stainless steel surface. He thrust the knife into the mirror watching it break. The fools he was right under their noses and they had no clue. They wouldn't know until Sara was dead.   
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 13  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I got busy. I have a few more twists and turns left, hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Sara splashed cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. In just a week she had improved immensely. The color was back in her cheeks, her bruises had begun to subside and her injuries were no longer as sore. She couldn't take the smile plastered on her face off if she wanted to. Grissom visited everyday and they had talked more in the last six days than they had in over a decade of knowing each other. Everything was moving in the right direction.  
  
Sara ran a brush through her hair and heard footsteps behind her. His reflection appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Ready to go?" Grissom asked.  
  
She turned to face him. "Yup, I got everything."  
  
He picked up the tote bag her parents had brought her clothes in and put his hand on top of hers. They walked hand and hand out to the reception desk where her parents where finishing signing forms.  
  
Dr. Pearson, who had several confrontations with Grissom, showed his displeasure. "Miss Sidle needs a wheelchair to leave his hospital."  
  
"She walked to a truck with a knife hanging out of her; I think she can manage." Grissom's blue eyes flashed.  
  
"I'll take the wheelchair."  
  
Grissom spun his head around. "What?"  
  
"It is hospital policy and honestly I do feel a little tired."  
  
Grissom helped her get in and wheeled her out into the afternoon light. It felt good to be able to enjoy birds singing again, Sara thought. Grissom had parked his Tahoe in the fire lane and gently lifted Sara into the passenger seat.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"My pleasure," he returned the smile.  
  
  
Grissom drove both the Sidles and Sara back to his place. He hadn't been over to Sara's apartment yet, he was too busy solving cases and visiting the woman in his life.   
  
"This is a ...nice place you got." Dan Sidle looked around the barren living room, unsure of these new surroundings.  
  
"Thanks, it's functional." Grissom showed them to his guestroom. They began eagerly unpacking their bags from their stay at Catherine's.  
  
"Okay, and where do I sleep?" Sara asked.  
  
"My room."  
  
Sara raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I won't be here and I did put clean sheets on the bed."  
  
She chuckled. "Next time I sleep there I hope I have company."  
  
Grissom diverted his eyes. "Did I ever show you my collection of monarch butterflies?"  
  
"Grissom..."  
  
"This particular species," he pointed to a picture on his wall, "originates from South America, Brazil actually."  
  
"Stop the avoidance." Sara sighed and took a seat on his sofa. "You do this every time we start to get serious about something with our relationship."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Change the subject, try to leave the room; not a good way to start things off." Sara said.  
  
He moved to take a place on the sofa next to her. "I'm sorry I'm just getting use to all of this."  
  
"Okay, lets be serious for a minute. When do you want to go on our first date?"  
  
Grissom was slightly taken back. "Sara, there is plenty of time to discuss this, you need to get your strength up."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Sara, you went through hell and back, you are not fine."  
  
"My injuries are almost healed, I'm on the road to recovery. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health."  
  
Grissom removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not talking about physical injuries, I'm talking about the emotional and mental torture you went through. That will take time to bounce back from."  
  
Sara rose quickly making herself feel woozy. "My mental state is fine, Grissom, don't use it for an excuse."  
  
His voice moved up a decipal. "I'm not using it as an excuse! I'm concerned about you. I don't want us to rush into a relationship when you're not ready."  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"You can't be."  
  
"One thing has nothing to do with the other." Sara turned to see her mother hovering in the guest room doorway. "Mom, please this is none of our business."  
  
"Sara, don't be rude." Grissom walked to the counter of his kitchen island.  
  
"I'm an adult, this has nothing to do with her."  
  
"She's concerned about you like I am. Everyone is worried: Greg, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, even Brass. If we rush things Sara we will just ruin what we're building."  
  
"God, you do this every time we get close, you push me away!"  
  
"I'm not doing that."  
  
"It sure feels like that." Sara worked into Grissom's room and slammed the door shut. She sat on his bed letting the tears flow freely. Would they ever be together? She laid down not noticing the note until it crinkled under her. She moved her hand to grab it and turned on Grissom's bedside light. The note read: Sara, sleep well, wishing I were beside you, Grissom.  
  
Her heart beat wildly. He wasn't pushing her away; he was slowing things down out of concern. God, she had been stupid. She rushed out of the bedroom but found no Grissom.  
  
"He left," her mother said, "He said he was going over to your place to clean it up. He'll be here later. Now, do you want me to fix you something to eat?"  
  
  
  
  
Grissom's migraine was forming quickly. He had left his mediation at his place which was to do him no good now. He pushed Sara's door and watched it click into place- the super had not fixed the warp yet but it seemed to be holding. Cal and Jack, two young cops, where stationed at the door in case Mark Raymond showed up. Grissom's building had a security system so patrol cars were just going to pass by and see if anything unusual was going on.   
  
Grissom took a seat in Sara's chair and let his head tilt back. How could she think he wanted to push her away? He was concerned about her health not trying to come up with an excuse. This is why I don't get involved, he thought, everything is so complicated. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes. A good nap might help.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark had seen the SUV pull up outside of Sara's. He thought for sure it was her returning home but alas the man who had come to his house strode out and into the building. Mark wanted to kill Sara, not him. He thought for a moment: what would be worse for her, being killed or losing her boyfriend? A snicker appeared on his lips. Yes, that's what he would do, take from her like she took from him. He grabbed the knife and stuck it in his back pocket. The gun that he had received from his mother he doubled checked. He was ready; Gil Grissom was going to die.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, how's the patient?" Nick smiled largely and held out the package in his hand.   
  
Sara was not in the mood for visitors but if Nick realized that he was ignoring her. "Thanks, Nick, you shouldn't have."  
  
"You haven't even seen what it is yet. Aren't you going to let me in?" He smiled broadly.  
  
"Come in," she held the door open so he could enter.  
  
"Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Sidle, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, Nick." Laura Sidle tossed him a smile.  
  
"Nick, can I get you anything?" Dan asked  
  
"No, I'm fine I just wanted to check on Sara. Where's Griss?"   
  
Sara bent her head. "He's at my place. We...we kinda had a fight."  
  
Nick gave a knowing look. "I'm sure everything will be okay. Now stop procrastinating and open my gift."  
  
Sara ripped through the metallic like paper and glanced at a forensic textbook.  
  
"I thought I would bring work to you seeing you can't be at the lab."  
  
"Thanks, Nick."  
  
The phone rang just then. Sara sighed. "Maybe that's Grissom." She picked up and with a mellow voice said, "Hello."  
  
"Um, Miss Sidle."  
  
"Yes?" She frowned, who was this? Nick moved closer to her.  
  
"This is Bernie Lombard, you're building manager. I was told by a Captain Brass that this was your temporary number."  
  
"Oh, yes, Mr. Lombard did you fix the door."  
  
"Not yet but I'm calling to tell you some guy is in your apartment."  
  
"Oh," she laughed, "That's okay, he's suppose to be there. He's cleaning up my place for me."  
  
Mr. Lombard seemed relieved. "Boy, everyone is having guests lately doing some cleaning."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, you know Doug Jennings?"  
  
Sara thought she had heard the name before. "Not sure."  
  
"Well, he lives right next door to you. He moved out a few weeks ago and his friend is fixing up the place for the next tenant I get. Did you meet Doug's friend? Nice guy, Mark something."  
  
"Mark?" The hairs on the back of Sara's neck stood up.   
  
"Yeah, he's there right now."  
  
"Have you see him?" Imagines, thoughts were spiraling through her mind. Could this Mark be the same man who had held her captive in the mountains?  
  
"No, I only talked to him on the phone. Well, I saw him one day packing up stuff before Doug left." Mr. Lombard paused. "Yeah, now I remember Mark said something about how you reminded him of someone. I told him how I had to fix your door. He offered to help, nice kid. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Mr. Lombard." She hung up and turned toward Nick. "He's there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Raymond. He's staying at my apartment building. Dad, call the police and tell them to meet us there. Nick, come on." Sara began running for the door.  
  
"Whoa! Let's have the police handle this. I'm sure he wouldn't be stupid enough to take any chances. Plus Grissom has two cops outside of his door."  
  
"I'm not taking the chance of losing Grissom. Now I'm going over there, are you coming or not?" Her voice was shaky but powerful.  
  
Nick sighed. "Let's go."  
  
As Sara left she could hear her father calling the police. She glanced back to see the worry in her mother's eyes. She couldn't let anything happen to Grissom. Life without him once was too much to bear. With her heart in her throat she sat speechless in Nick's Tahoe as he zoomed to her apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark opened the window and threw a rock down on the police car out front. The glass smashed and he heard the two officers' shocked voices. Soon he heard their feet running down the stairs. He just had to wait. He stood in silence remembering what his father had taught him about hunting. Don't make a sound near your prey. The officers' steps thundered back up the steps shortly. When their steps approached Mark's door, he opened it slightly and shot. Moans reached his ears and he knew he had succeeded. He opened the door and saw the two men lying in a pool of a blood. Neither moved. At first Mark had trouble murdering someone, he tried to do Sara in for weeks, but now the final straw of his sanity had snapped. Murder was easy and fun. Mark moved to Sara's apartment door and pushed it open. It was almost too easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grissom's migraine had reached its peak. He kept his eyes closed craning his head back. He knew the officers had said something to him but the words where distorted. Some sounds were made outside of the door but his ears couldn't tell him what they were. He was in a haze, a haze from the pounding in his head, the deafness of his ears at the moment and the utter sick feeling in his stomach. Why did he have to upset Sara? Grissom did not realize that someone was standing behind him, a gun pointed at his gray curls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick had barely stopped the SUV before Sara jumped out. "Sara, wait!" he yelled to no avail.  
  
Sara threw herself into running up the stairs. Her heart was pounding out of her chest; the area where the knife cut into her began to burn. She wouldn't stop, not until she knew Grissom was okay. Her stomach flipped as she saw two prone figures on the stairs. The police officers were covered with blood and now she could hear the cries of residents of her apartment building who must have heard the battle. Grissom? Was he still alive? She jumped over the men and ran for her open door.  
  
Nick was at her heals. "Sara!"  
  
She entered her eyes witnessing a horrible sight: Mark Raymond standing over the chair in her living room. "Grissom!" she screamed and heard with sinking terror the gun go off.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Day After Day  
  
Chapter: 14  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is the end. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and helped shape this story. This last chapter became the hardest to write (I rewrote it twice) so I hope you like it. I've got a new multi-chapter called Snowed In coming soon.  
  
  
  
  
The sound of the gunshot shattered Sara's reality. Her heart was beating savagely, the room was spinning but she set her eyes on him, on Mark Raymond. He had tried to take her life away and now he had just done that to the man she loved. She didn't have to think about what she did next, gut instinct took over.   
  
  
Sara ran at Raymond, throwing her thin body at him. His balance was unsettled and he fell over the chair. She launched both hands at the gun in his hand but his grip was tight. She saw an opportunity and used her right fist to make contact with the ghastly void in Mark's face. His scream echoed through the apartment.  
  
She could near Nick's voice but the words where not clear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure lying on the floor. His green shirt was smudged with blood but his eyes were alert and looking at her. She crawled over to him forgetting about Raymond, or even Nick. "Grissom?"   
  
"I'm okay," his voice was shaky but he tried to smile.  
  
Sara felt the cold tip of a gun nozzle press into her hair.  
  
Nick was yelling, "Drop the gun or I'll shoot!"  
  
"You drop it," there was no mistaking Mark's voice, "or else I blow her brains out of her head."  
  
"Let her go." Grissom swallowed.   
  
"Back off, man!" Mark yelled at Nick.  
  
"Do what he says." Grissom looked to the young CSI.  
  
Nick dropped his gun in the chair and backed up a few feet.  
  
Sara could hear the sirens in the background; Brass and his team were on the way. She wondered if she had survived for nothing, if this was the way it would end. At least, she thought, Grissom knows I love him.  
  
Grissom looked deeply into her eyes. He mouthed "move to the left". She knew what he was trying to do. Grissom wanted Sara to move which would make Mark pull the trigger, only Sara's head would no longer be in the way, the bullet would make contact with Grissom.  
  
"No," she mouthed back.  
  
Jim Brass's voice filled the small apartment, "Drop your weapon!"  
  
Mark turned. The gun left Sara's hair. She reacted as fast as her tired muscles would let her. She made a grab for Mark's leg. He lost his balance again and toppled over. The gun slide out of his hand. Sara plummeted her fist into his stomach, taking him off guard. Mark reached into his back packet and retrieved the knife. Sara saw the light gleam off of it. She twisted her body away just in time.  
  
Brass approached, gun trained on Mark. "It's over."  
  
His voice grew sad, the anger ebbed for a moment. "She left me for someone else just like my dad did to my mom. She deserved to die. I...I couldn't get to her in Chicago. You were so prefect." He looked at Sara. "You had a door that wouldn't close. It was so easy." Tears ran down his check from his one eye. "Why wouldn't you die?"  
  
"Get up." Brass grabbed at his collar.  
  
Mark took a swing with the knife, Brass backed up. Mark looked towards Sara's window and ran for it, the knife still in his hand. The glass broke on contact as the man's body went through it. Shards fell on Sara and Grissom. With a horrid sound, the man who kidnapped Sara was out of their lives forever.  
  
Brass approached the window cautiously. "Damn it!" He turned to his fellow officers that were hovering in the room. "Raymond just committed suicide and now his body has created a considerable crack to the hood of my car."  
  
Sara saw Nick doing his best to suppress a smile. She looked over at Grissom. "You're going to be okay."  
  
"I know," he said. "The bullet went into my shoulder not my head. You saved my life."  
  
Sara shook her head. "How did I do that?"  
  
"I couldn't hear anything that well. Everything was distorted. I heard you yell my name. I moved, I'm not sure why, and the bullet went into my shoulder."  
  
She took the cuff of her shirt and held to his wound. Tears filled her eyes, "Don't leave me.'  
  
"Don't worry I don't plan to."  
  
"Here come the EMTs," Brass motioned the two men in.  
  
They gently lifted Grissom on to a stretcher as Nick helped Sara up. Sara followed them down the stairs and to the waiting ambulance. "I want to ride with him."  
  
One EMT shook his head. "I'm sorry only family is allowed."  
  
"She is family," Grissom called from the ambulance, "the only family I have."  
  
Brass whispered something in the EMT's ear. "Fine, get in."  
  
"I'll meet you at the hospital," Nick yelled heading for his SUV.  
  
Sara took a place near Grissom and grabbed on to his hand, it was cold and clammy. "Just hang in. I'm so sorry about earlier."  
  
Grissom tried to smile. "Don't worry about it. I can understand why you thought I was pushing you away, I've been doing that for years."  
  
"The bleeding has slowed down," the EMT looked at the wound, " you should be fine Mr. Grissom."  
  
"Guess you're stuck with me," he said to Sara. She smiled. "I should've thanked him."  
  
"Who?" Sara asked.  
  
"Mark Raymond."  
  
"Why?" Sara was utterly confused.  
  
Grissom rubbed this thumb against the back of her palm. "I should have thanked him for opening my heart finally. I always loved you Sara; I could just never admit it to you. When I thought I would never see you again, I realized how foolish I had been. Mark's kidnapping really led to this relationship we're starting."  
  
Sara chuckled. "Then I need to get kidnapped more often."  
  
Grissom looked into her eyes. "I love you, Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara removed her hand and signed to him.  
  
Grissom's eyes were overcome with tears. "You, you learned..."  
  
"I asked my dad to get me a book on American Sign Language. I only know how to say, "I love you"."  
  
"That's all you need to say." He brought her hand to his month and kissed it gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
The newspaper headline the next day read: KIDNAPPER COMMITTS SUCICIDE. The report went over in detail what had transpired from Sara Sidle's kidnapping, to her escape, to the final showdown. It gave great accounts and had nice sound bites from Jim Brass. The one thing the article did not divulge into was how this case had finally brought two soul mates together. A union that was keeping the CSI lab quite buzzing with gossip. The one thing no one had guessed until the invitations had come in the mail was that a short time later Sara had said, "yes" to Grissom's proposal. Sometimes one must go through hell in order to reach heaven.  
  
  
  
  
Fini 


End file.
